1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, methods for manufacturing these devices, and methods for driving these devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device including a current-driving-type light-emitting element which changes in luminance depending on current. Further, the present invention relates to an electronic device including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used. Researches on a display including an organic EL element (OELD), which is not an LCD, are actively carried out (Patent Document 1). The organic EL element is a current-driving-type light-emitting element which changes in luminance depending on current and is also referred to as an electroluminescent element, an organic light-emitting diode, an OLED, or the like. For example, a method for correcting variation in the threshold voltage of a transistor has been examined (see Patent Document 1).